Sonic Epilogue - The True Story
by Blue Crystal Snow Sonic
Summary: It was the year 3238, and the Knothole Village Freedom Fighters had barely begun to celebrate before New Robotropolis rose from the ashes of Dr. Robotnik's vanquished empire – Robotropolis — ruled by none other than a small, evil man with large, sinister plans…
1. Prologue

It was the year 3238, and the Knothole Village Freedom Fighters had barely begun to celebrate before New Robotropolis rose from the ashes of Dr. Robotnik's vanquished empire – Robotropolis — ruled by none other than a small, evil man with large, sinister plans…

Snively!

Packing a punch to rival his uncle Robotnik's previous prototypes with his new-modeled hybrid machines, the small, power-hungry tyrant has fought a close battle with our heroes for the past four years.

Little did either side realize the turn one fateful day would soon bring…

…. An account of a young, two tailed fox who has never lived in a world without war, an orphaned princess, unsure of where her loyalties should lie, and a familiar hero, fallen and changed to serve the foul purpose of evil itself.

Welcome to the world of:

THE SONIC EPILOGUE…

How the story truly ends…


	2. Chapter 1 - Our Story Begins

_Freedom Fighters' HQ, Knothole Village_

_Tails' house, 7:35 P.M,_

Tails was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. The red puffiness under his bloodshot eyes was proof that he had been crying for quite a long time.

His body was heaving with horrible, wretched sobs, the source of them coming from deep within his scarred, broken heart as tears poured down from his sapphire-blue eyes.

He'd been staying in his room for weeks now, ever since 'IT' happened. The event on which no one would ever speak about.

Everything that had happened in those moments still played through his mind, easily haunting his sleep at night and preventing him from getting the well-needed rest he truly wanted.

"Tails?" A voice coming from outside of his door pulled him out of the depression that clouded his mind. His head jerked up from his hands as he stared at the door.

"Amy, is that you?" Tails tried to sound like he wasn't crying but instead a broken and sore voice escaped from his lips, betraying his cover-up.

"Yeah, Tails. It's me. Can I come in? Please?" Amy asked from behind the door.

Tails slowly got up from the untidy, unmade bed and steadily stretched his aching muscles, sore from being hunched over while crying for so long. He felt so dried out, hopeless, hollow. How the tears still came out of him every night, he didn't have a clue. He didn't know; he didn't want to. He wanted to forget everything.

He made his way to the door and slowly opened it to a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Tails." Said Amy, walking into the house and sitting herself in a rocking chair that was located close to the bed. Amy looked around at the little room, while Tails went back to sitting on the bed.

After taking a few minutes to get settled back on the bed comfortably, Tails asked the question that had been running through his mind ever since Amy came in through the door.

"Amy, why are you here?" He croaked, his throat very sore from sobbing.

Amy, who had been thinking about what to say, snapped out of her thoughts and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What do you think? I came to check on you. You locked yourself in this house about a month and a half ago and you've barely come out since. Sally and just about everyone else has been worried sick about you…"

Amy got up from her chair and sat on the bed next to him, placing his hands in hers, her kind, determined green eyes looking straight into his watery blue eyes.

"…Especially me. I know that you still feel bad about what happened, but you're going to have to get over it eventually." Amy said quietly.

Tails instantly let go of her hands as if they were sharp nettles that had just stung him, angrily stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, his hands clenched tightly by his side into little balls.

He stood there for a few seconds, looking at his frazzled and sleep-deprived appearance in the mirror, before slamming both of his fists hard into the front of his dresser; making most of the objects that were on top of it fall noisily onto the floor. A few bounced, others broke.

He stood there, shaking uncontrollably with rage for a few minutes, while Amy sat silently on the bed, afraid of what Tails might do next.

Finally, he turned around and faced Amy again, angry tears falling down his face. His fists trembled by his side as he bellowed at her,

"**HOW** CAN **YOU** JUST… COME ALONG… OUT OF NOWHERE AND TELL **ME** TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT **HAPPENED?** HOW CAN **YOU** TELL **ME** TO…TO…TO **JUST GET OVER** IT? YOU WEREN'T THE **ONE** WITH THE KNIFE IN YOUR HAND! **YOU** WEREN'T THE **ONE** THAT HAD TO WATCH **HIM**, TEARS STARTING TO WELL UP IN **HIS** EYES, KNOWING THAT **HE** WAS GOING TO **DIE** FROM HIS WOUND! **YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!**"

"N-no… I didn't… Tails, I… I didn't come here for that… it's…" Amy whispered, shocked, sympathetic and scared at the same time at seeing her friend suddenly tearing himself apart like this, blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"**NO! YOU WEREN'T! **

**YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!**

**YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT DID IT!**

**BECAUSE THAT PERSON WAS ME!**

**IT WAS ME!**

**I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO DO IT!**

**I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!**

**I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT I DID!**

**IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT!**

**IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT HE'S DEAD!**

**AND HE'S NEVER, EVER, EVER COMING BACK****!**"

Tails screamed the last sentence with all the strength he could muster, before he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees, the wretched sobs coming back, making a wet puddle on the wooden floor.

Tails' slim frame trembled as he whispered to himself, over and over again,

"It was me… it was me… I did it …my fault…"

Amy slowly walked over to Tails and knelt down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug; Tails leaning in to cry into her arms, with her cradling him and whispering into his ears like a mother would to her child.

"Tails; please don't beat yourself up over this. You did what you had to do. I'm sorry about what I said before, but you know that it's all happened. I miss him too. A lot. It's been over a month since it all started."

"But that doesn't help me with anything… He's still gone… And it's my fault…" Tails murmured.

"You need to understand that he wouldn't want this for you. He wouldn't want you to be shutting yourself up from the rest of the world. He's in a better place now. He's happy for you. You've got to go on with your life, in happiness… for him." Amy whispered into his ear gently.

She didn't dare say his name.

She didn't think Tails could even manage ever hearing that word after the funeral they held for him.

She looked up and her eyes caught onto a silver picture frame on the floor with the display glass cracked and shattered in places from falling off the dresser from Tails' recent tantrum.

Inside of the wooden picture frame was a snapshot of Tails and 'him' posing together, Tails with two fingers up, and 'him', with one of his hands in the thumbs up with the other arm around Tails' shoulder, cheeky face into a grin and a wink.

The one person that could ever make Tails smile; make him feel safe and loved in his presence.

The only person that Tails had considered his brother, guardian, and most of all, his best friend in the whole entire world.

Sonic.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Found Beginning

_Freedom Fighters' HQ, Knothole Village_

_Tails' House, 8:03 P.M,_

Amy looked down at the little crying fox in her arms and whispered to him,

"Tails, if you don't mind… would you tell me how Sonic died? No one would ever tell me…so I thought…you would…tell me… I wanted to know…"

Tails hugged Amy tighter. Those memories were too painful for him. He wanted to forget, and now Amy wanted to know?

He didn't want to, but he determinedly pulled himself together and finally told Amy what had happened over six weeks ago in a hushed tone, occasionally interrupted by hiccups and sighs.

It was a bright morning and Sonic was running around the forest countless times for his morning run. He wondered what was Tails was doing now so he zoomed to Tails' house in about a millisecond.

Before Sonic knocked the door, he suspected that Tails was working on defeating Snively (who was currently ruling their forest and coming up with devious plans to defeat Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters).

"Tails really 'ought to take a break every now and then! I know, I'll ask him to hang out with me! That has got to put his mind at ease!" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic knocked on the door and Tails answered the door, but zoomed back to the table to continue working on his plan. Sonic walked in and said cheerfully,

"Tails! Why won't we take a break on this project for a while? It's not good for your wellbeing to push yourself too hard! We could test out your new remote control airplane and-"

Tails stood up from his chair, rather irritated by the sudden interruption, and told Sonic firmly,

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but we have to defeat Snively first and I can't stand him taking over our forest and turning it into Robotropolis! It limits our lifestyle, freedom and activities! You understand, right? You gotta help me too sometimes! You're our only hope at beating him!"

Sonic immediately retaliated,

"But Tails, I-"

Suddenly, Sonic's watch beeped and Tails turned his chair around to his desk to continue working. Sonic answered the call; Sally was on the watch screen, looking extremely serious and happy at the same time. In fact, she looked as though she were fighting down the excitement, not something a princess would normally do.

"Sonic, I've found something, come here right away!"

Sonic replied, "On it!" And Sally signed out.

Tails asked,

"Who called? What did they ask for?" Sonic replied quickly while getting ready to run,

"Sally…err…said she found something and Tails…don't worry! No matter what happens, I will stop Snively! Gotta go! Bye!"

Sonic immediately dashed out the door, leaving Tails with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and thought,

_Why does it feel like this is the last time I will see him cheery and concerned about me? Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about all of this… But… why do I feel so… uneasy?_

Sonic checked his watch to locate Sally's position. Eventually, he found it and reached the location. The place was full of scrap metals or broken robots from Sonic's previous battles with Snively.

Just as Sonic was looking around for her, Sally caught Sonic's attention by shouting his name and waving. Sonic soon arrived, skidding on his heels to stop from crashing straight into Sally. She handed him a piece of paper and said,

"Codes to figure out where Snively is, I'd found it in the database of one of the robots you just defeated recently,"

Sonic smiled and told her,

"Maybe these are one of the reasons why I like you so much!"

Sally shrugged and stepped away, but not quick enough for Sonic to plant a kiss on her cheek, which made her cheeks flush red.

Sonic backed up from the kiss and said,

"We gotta show this to Tails, he'll be thrilled!" They both ran to Tails' house.

Sonic and Sally reached Tails' house but this time they didn't bother about knocking on the door or being polite. They barged in through his door and Tails was so frightened, he used his two tails to fly up to the ceiling.

Tails yelled with fright from the roof,

"Ah-! Good Gracious! Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sonic didn't even bother apologizing and immediately said to him,

"Come down from the roof, Tails! You'll feel much better after reading this!"

Sonic passed the note to Tails, (who still was a bit annoyed) but he snatched the paper from Sonic's hand and read it quickly, his eyes skimming over the rows of letters, words and numbers. He was so glad after he read the paper in a matter of minutes; he tackled Sonic down onto the floor.

Tails shouted in joy,

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best, Sonic!"

But Sonic replied,

"Hey! Don't thank me! Thank Sally! She was the one who found this clue and what's more, I promised you I'd help, didn't I?"

Tails got up off the floor and corrected himself,

"Thank you! Both of you!"

As Sally was helping Sonic up off the floor, she declared,

"Ok, let's decode this and devise a plan to defeat Snively!"

Tails was so overjoyed that he had nearly forgotten about Snively. Sonic was smiling, thrilled and overjoyed, as it had been a long time since Tails smiled like that, a relaxed, happy smile. Not the tight, un-relaxed one he wore nowadays. Tails straightened himself up and said,

"RIGHT!" He ran to his study, closely followed by Sonic and Sally.

He placed the codes into his scanner and the computer began analyzing the complex codes with a lime green light, scanning vertically, diagonally and horizontally, picking up every piece of code.

When the results were out, Tails read it and explained grimly to Sonic and Sally,

"Apparently, his headquarters is located in the most western part of Robotropolis, hidden underground of an abandoned factory storage area. There, we should be able to claim the codes of the roboticizer and stop Snively from doing anything else to our friends!"

Sally bit her bottom lip in deep thought,

"Hmm…. We'll probably need a distraction while me and Tails hack into his system to find out how to stop New Robotropolis from building more of those roboticizers…"

Sonic suggested,

"No worries! Leave it to me! I'll be the distraction and you guys are the hackers! You can do it!"

Sally and Tails looked extremely worried but Sonic didn't seem to understand the problem. That was usually the case of Sonic sometimes; he leapt before he looked, which often got him into a life or death situation.

Finally Tails spoke,

"But Sonic…. What happens if Snively already find out how to defeat you or even worse… Capture you?"

Sonic frowned for a bit as he placed his hands on Tails' shoulders, staring at his face from arm's length.

He said softly,

"Don't you trust me, Tails? It's the only way. I'm the only one who knows how to defeat Snively and I have an advantage on speed… he'll never catch me!" Sonic explained; getting noticeably excited once more.

It took a while for them to decide but in the end, they all agreed.

Sally said, "Let's get to it, then!"

Sonic was about to dash out the front door when Tails said something that caught Sonic's attention, something that made him slow down ever so slightly,

"Please be careful...Sonic..." Tails tried to smile but he ended up looking more worried than ever.

But Sonic just looked back one last time with a wink, a smile and the thumbs up. Sonic dashed off to the west, towards Robotropolis, and Tails' uneasy feeling increased, getting worse until he almost cried...


End file.
